Future Updates
This page is about future updates and other ideas for future updates that people frequently talk about. If you are looking for information on the announced new content by Supercell, check out the Sneak Peeks page! It is used to document announcements that Supercell has posted on Facebook or on their forums. Please do not add them here. If you have any questions ask any of our staff for assistance. We all love the staff here and we hope that they keep doing their job as best as they can. We wish you a happy year and that you have fun playing Clash of Clans! Future Updates Check out Sneak Peeks! Possible Updates Some of the more frequent ideas which have not yet been ruled out by Supercell: *New Barracks units * Clan vs Clan wars. * Duelling arena/challenge battles/simulator/sandbox (attack friends). * Ability to post picture about their loots in chat boxes * Improved in-game communication. * Online/last online status. * More clan rankings, i.e. High Elders or Co-Leaders * Easier way to rearrange/readjust village. * Village construction mode / saving layouts. * Blacklist/ban specific users from your own clan. * Automated reinforcement requests/trap-bomb replacement upon successful defense. * Ability to release certain reinforcements. * Way to turn on all range circles at once to check for max overlap/weak areas. * Add a 2nd radius circle on Hidden Tesla for the trigger range. * Ability to rearrange Barracks troop queue without removing/re-adding. * Daily reward system (see possible reward list here). * The ability to reset your account without changing the Game Center. * Player search function. * Wizard king * Goblin king These ideas have not been ruled out by Supercell, but are NOT scheduled to be worked on at this time: * More leadership roles/tiers. * Duelling Arena/Challenge Battles/Simulator/Sandbox. * Increase clan size to 100. * Customizable clan flag/symbol. * More automation/control over troop builds (build to order/unlimited production for example). * Increase replay duration beyond last 4 - at least since last logon, perhaps last 2 days. * For more ideas that have not yet been approved by super cell click here. Impossible Updates These ideas have been ruled out (or negated/cancelled) by Supercell: * Ability to change village names. * Donating gold, elixir, dark elixir, or gems to other players. * An exchange building to convert elixir to gold and vice-versa. * Assigning multiple builders to one build/upgrade. Previous Updates Ideas from users that have been implemented: * Defense replays. * Alert for when camps are full. * Army Camp troops surviving battles. * Message displaying when someone leaves/is kicked from clan. * Trophy limits on clan applications. * Gem usage confirmation. * Small shields after maintenance and disconnects. * Many of the combat balances are due to user input. * Matchmaking queue. * Army Camp storage managed as a whole instead of per camp. * Barracks queue information. * Clan Search. * Global chat moderation. * Trophies to be lost in match screen. * Broader range of trophies available to be won per match. * Troop donation statistics. * Specific troop type reinforcement requests. See Version History for full details of what was released when. Android Version Supercell has stated that it is focusing on updating the Clash of Clans iOS version, and has no current plans of releasing it on the Google Play Store. Category:Supercell Category:Gameplay